


More Beautiful than the Stars in the Sky

by waltzlikecarmilla



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Cinderella AU, F/F, Multichapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzlikecarmilla/pseuds/waltzlikecarmilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oops. Sorry Carsmella,” Will chuckled lowly. “but I'm in a hurry. I need that suit ready for tomorrow's ball you know.”</p><p>Carmilla rubbed her hip in pain and leaned against the wall for support, but her eyes narrowed in confusion. “A ball? Now you've gone mad Will. What are you talking about?”</p><p>Will's face quickly turned into one of pure mockery. “Oh didn't you hear? The King want's to throw a ball to see who is a proper candidate to court his daughter. Everyone who's anyone is going, but I suppose it makes sense that you wouldn't be... you are just a filthy kitchen wench.”</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Carmilla is a servant and Laura is a Princess, and they somehow fall in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home Sweet Home

Carmilla threw the rag down into the wash bucket of filthy dark brown water and sighed, dropping her head to allow her thick black curls to fall over her face. She was breathing heavily from all the manual labor she had just preformed, her back was aching, her knees wavered from kneeling all day, and her head was pounding from listening to Mother and Mattie's loud chatter from up the marble stairs of their mansion.

“Five minutes.” She mumbled, squeezing her eyes shut. “Just five minutes of rest.”

She closed her eyes, and for thirty seconds tried to regulate her breathing before her moment of peace was shattered. 

“CARMILLA! GET UP HERE!” 

Her eyes flew open and she exhaled loudly. Ignoring the blistering pain in her legs she stood, brushing off the grime on her filthy clothes. If you could even call them that.

“Coming Mother!” Carmilla called, letting out another breathy sigh as she ran her fingers once over her worn off-white t-shirt to push away anything that wasn't a stain, and shook out each leg that was covered by light brown pants. Her black flats couldn't be saved, they already had more holes then they had actual shoe.

She knew she couldn't completely transform the clothes, but she could at least try to look presentable. Mother hates messes.

She walked up the stair case and turned left down the hallway, knocking on the third door from the right. Mother was probably in Mattie's room helping her try on her new dress. Mattie always got nice things from Mother.

“Enter,” came Mother's cold voice, and Carmilla almost sighed with relief. At least she wasn't angry. As she opened the large wooden door and stepped in, Mother barely glanced her way. “Hand me the pin on the dresser, Pet.”

Pet. Carmilla wasn't particularly fond of that specific nickname, especially since it made her feel less like a human and more like a disposable toy. But she knew better then to snap back a harsh retort that was hanging on the tip of her tongue. Carmilla could have a worse life then the one she was living now.

Mother was 6 feet of pure power. She always stood straight and rigid, and gave off a dangerous vibe. Her eyes glowed an almost swamp like green, and her hair was, if even possible, a darker shade of black then Carmilla's. She was only inches away from the dresser where the pin rested, and her arms were settled behind her back as she regarded Mattie with a thoughtful stare.

“The dress is lovely my dearest.” She cooed to Mattie, as Carmilla silently went over to the dresser and handed Mother the pin. “We'll take it to market later this evening and have is hemmed.”

“Thank you Mother.” Mattie purred, and Carmilla resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Mattie was Carmilla's stepsister, stunningly beautiful, with long black hair that was tied in an elegant updo. Her skin was the colour of smooth chocolate, and her eyes flashed always seemed to be sparkling mischievously. She was wearing a long maroon floor length gown, showing off all her curves. Being Mother's biological daughter, she was always favored.

“My pleasure, angel.” Mother responded silkily. “Carmilla. Fetch William, his suit must be sized.”

Carmilla had been standing off to the side, but she bristled at the request. Mattie at least just seemed to ignore Carmilla. Will on the other hand, seemed to thrive off torturing her. He always kicked over the water bucket after hours of washing the floor, or push Carmilla when she tried to get by. Now, Carmilla can handle herself, but dare she lay a hand on Mother's precious baby boy she would be starved for weeks. 

Nevertheless, she would take Will over her Mother any day. 

“Of course Mother.” Carmilla said softly, baking out of the room, before Mother held out a hand to stop her. Carmilla froze at once.

“Here. For all that is good and holy, get yourself some new clothes. I hate those rags.” Mother snapped, holding out a few silver coins.

The raven haired girl's eyes sparkled as she took the coins, forgetting about her fear for a moment. This was the first time in months Mother gave her money.

“Thank you Mother.” Carmilla whispered, dipping her head and leaving without another word.

Carmilla hastily made her way to Will's room, because the sooner she got it over with the better. She approached his door and rapped her knuckles against it twice. “Will? Mother is looking for you.”

The door to his room flew open and there he was, standing in the doorway giving Carmilla a malicious grin. “Hey little wench. How's your day been?”

“Fine before I was told to fetch you.” Carmilla snapped back, her tone dark, but even. She didn't want Will to rat her off.

Will clicked his tongue together. “Very well. I suppose I should go find her then. Where is she?”

“Mattie's room. Mother needs you to be fitted into a suit.”

“Of course.” Will sighed, stepping out of his room and slamming the door. The door handle made contact with her hip as it flew shut and she let out a quick cry, jerking back in surprise and pain. 

“Oops. Sorry Carsmella,” Will chuckled lowly. “but I'm in a hurry. I need that suit ready for tomorrow's ball you know.”

Carmilla rubbed her hip in pain and leaned against the wall for support, but her eyes narrowed in confusion. “A ball? Now you've gone mad Will. What are you talking about?”

Will's face quickly turned into one of pure mockery. “Oh didn't you hear? The King want's to throw a ball to see who is a proper candidate to court his daughter. Everyone who's anyone is going, but I suppose it makes sense that you wouldn't be... you are just a filthy kitchen wench.”

Carmilla growled under her breath and shot Will a furious look, but didn't move. She knew better then to hit him. 

Will's smirk only grew when he realize Carmilla wouldn't do anything else, and he turned away, leaving to go see Mother.

“By the way, you missed a spot downstairs.” He added slyly, as he stalked down the hallway to Mother.

Carmilla's eyes widened and she sprinted to the banister, looking at the floor below to see the bucket she had left earlier had been kicked over, and filthy water was flowing all over the floor. Carmilla groaned to herself and slowly began to trudge down the stairs to clean it up.

/-/

Carmilla drummed her fingers impatiently on the small wooden dresser in her room. If you could even call it a room. 

Mother had made her sleep up in the attic since she was seven and her father passed away. Carmilla's father had been a kind man, very wealthy and smart. He always encouraged Carmilla to read as often as she could. That's why the whole attic was filled with books upon books. 

In general, the attic was small in size, with a small, old, and creaky bed in the corner with a single quilt covering the tough mattress. Hand made bookshelves were covering the walls, and there was a large bookshelf on the other parallel to the bed. Her dresser was near the old wooden door, and her room had a single window looking out of the tower. Carmilla could stand near it and see every star in the sky. 

Carmilla loved the stars almost as much as she loved reading. She had sketchbooks of all kinds piled in a corner next to a small pouch of pencils, each page lined with constellation after constellation. The raven haired girl loved nothing more then to sit at night under a single candle and map out every star in the sky. 

The three silver coins Mother gave her felt heavy in the pocket of her pants. Carmilla had a choice to make now. She could go and get herself a new set of clothes, or she could buy months worth of art supplies. She was starting to run out of paper.

However, she didn't want to directly disobey Mother, because that usually resulted in punishment. Mother was big on physical punishment for minor mistakes, such as five lashes for a white lie. Carmilla didn't want to imagine the consequences for spending money that wasn't hers on the wrong product. 

The bruise from the door handle ached as she thought of twenty, maybe thirty lashes. Carmilla didn't want to risk it

She decided to make a choice when she got to the market.

Carmilla left her room and made her way down the stairs, before she froze. Standing at the bottom of the stairs were Mother, Mattie, and Will. Her step-siblings were each holding a large package in their arms, and they looked a little put off. They had obviously been talking, maybe arguing, and Carmilla had walked in on it.

For a few moments, the four of them froze, Carmilla looking slightly terrified under her usually expressionless face. Then, Mother shocked her by giving her a slight smirk.

“Carmilla. Right on time. I need you to take William's and Matska's formal wear too the market to be hemmed, since you are heading to the market regardless.” Mother drawled, she snapped her fingers and her step-siblings instantly raced up and gave her the packages, which Carmilla took with a confused and slightly annoyed expression.

“If I may ask Mother,” Carmilla began, choosing her words carefully, “why me? Usually this is a task for the Corperates.” The Corperates were a family that had been serving Mother for decades. Usually they followed her orders without question.

“Usually,” Mother responded coldly, and Carmilla swallowed nervously at her tone. She didn't sound happy. “But they are busy attending the carriage to take William, Matska, and I to the ball tomorrow. You will do as I say Carmilla, and I do not appreciate you questioning me. Is that clear?” 

Carmilla hastily nodded, desperately trying to end the conversation. “Yes Mother.”

Will clicked his tongue. “You seem in a rush Carsmella, what's the hurry?” Carmilla felt the familiar prick of annoyance at Will's cruel banter, but thankfully Mattie shut him up. 

“Who cares? She should go fast, we need our attire ready for tomorrow.” 

Mother nodded once in Mattie's direction. “Yes, my dear you are correct. Carmilla, you may take the extra horse in the stable to go to the market. The tailor in town is already prepared for your arrival. Be home before the sun sets, and tomorrow at dawn I want you to pick up your step-siblings attire. You are excused.”

Carmilla nodded once, thankful the conversation was over. She dashed down the steps and exited the mansion, making her way towards the stables. When she entered, she saw Mother's horse Pharoh, a pure white stallion, in the same area that her step-siblings light gray horses occupied. Mina and Walker were eating, just like they always did.

On the other side of the stable was the forth horse, standing on her own drinking from the water bucket. She was the last child of her fathers old horse who dies a few years ago, and ever since then Carmilla had made it her mission to sneak off to visit her when Mother wasn't paying attention. She had names her Treasure, on because of both her rare jet black coat and on how she was the last remaining link to her father. 

Carmilla always smiled when she saw Treasure. It reminded her of all the fun she and her father used to have before he died.

“Hey Treasure!” Carmilla smirked, greeting the horse. The horse nickered once, as though she was responding to Carmilla with a sarcastic “hey bitch”. Carmilla loved how sarcastic the horse could sound. It reminded her of herself. 

“It's time for us to go for a ride. Let's head back to the market.”


	2. The Fairy Tale Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After walking through the village for several minutes, she finally came across a stone cottage that looked just like every other, the only difference being the large wooden sign above the door. 
> 
> Madame Perry's Needle and Thread Sewwery
> 
> “I guess this is the place Treasure.” Carmilla sighed, leading the horse over to the hitch off to the side of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> or the one where Carmilla finally gets new clothes. and meets a new friend

Rides to the market were slow and tedious, but Carmilla enjoyed every second away from Mother. She was grinning wildly, her hair falling down her face as she leaned forward, listening to the sound of Treasure's hooves slamming against the brick path in the woods. 

“Almost there boy.” Carmilla whispered encouragingly to the jet black stallion. 

Carmilla watched the scenery change from old forest trees and dark woods into a cozy looking village, with tiny stone cottages with large gable roofs, with little blue birds singing cheerily perched against flower baskets. Carmilla could see people of all kinds on the streets, some shopping in various cottages, others stopping to chat with their neighbors. In a little alleyway, Carmilla could spot a few children playing a game with wooden planks and a rubber ball.

Over in the distance, you could see the palace, a large castle with white stone pillars and land that stretched for miles. The King was a fair and noble man from what Carmilla heard. He didn't punish cruelly like some, and he usually listened to reason. Carmilla wondered what living in the palace was like, and suddenly got very jealous of the Princess. It must be nice to live how you wanted and do what you pleased.

Carmilla tugged lightly on Treasure's reins, and the horse reared back, slowing down to a stop. 

Carmilla swung over Treasure's back, landing on the ground with a little thump. Grabbing her stallion's rope, she lead the horse through the village, looking around to see what she needed. People began to stare at her, and Carmilla suddenly got self conscious. She knew she looked dirty, but she didn't understand why people were so rude. She held her head high in defiance and kept walking. Nobody had the right to make her feel small, her family did that enough.

After walking through the village for several minutes, she finally came across a stone cottage that looked just like every other, the only difference being the large wooden sign above the door. 

Madame Perry's Needle and Thread Sewer

“I guess this is the place Treasure.” Carmilla sighed, leading the horse over to the hitch off to the side of the door. She looped the rope around it twice before giving the horse a gentle pat. She unhooked the hanger with her brother and sisters formal attire off of Treasure, and carried it to the door while trying not to let the clothing drag across the ground.

When she entered the cottage, a little bell went off at the top of the door. Carmilla walked into the main room and saw piles of fabrics of all different colors hanging from the walls. Carmilla gazed at them curiously, and ran her free hand along some of them.

“Oh hello! Is there anything I can do for you today?” Questioned a voice behind Carmilla.

Carmilla turned her head and was met with a young person who couldn't have been much older than herself, in khaki pants, an off white collared shirt and suspenders paired with a red bowtie. They had short ginger hair and bright blue eyes holding a mischievous twinkle that seemed to see through her. 

“Yes actually.” Carmilla began, handing the girl the hanger in her right hand. “Mother told me to bring these clothes here to be hemmed. She needs them for the ball tomorrow.”

The ginger nodded with a knowing smile, taking the hanger. “As yes of course, we've been busy today but I'm sure Per can handle a few more clothes. Everybody seems to be going to that ball.”

Carmilla felt like somebody kicked her in the gut. “Not everybody.” She growled, looking at the floor.

The ginger seemed to understand the weight those two words carried, because her tone softened a bit. “What's your name?”

“Carmilla.” The raven haired girl replied, not giving much room to be nice. She honestly just wanted to get what she needed and go home.

“Interesting name. Well Carmilla, I'm Lafontaine. You should come to the back with me to talk to Perry.” The ginger smiled, making the proposition seem more like a command then an offer.

The grumpy girl just huffed and rolled her eyes. “Fine. But I really need to get home so can we hurry this up?”

Lafontaine gave Carmilla what could only be described as a shit-eating grin. “You're rude. I like it. Right this way.”

The ginger lead Carmilla into a room behind the main foyer, and the raven haired girl was met with yet another ginger, but this one was sitting in a large chair sewing up a ballgown similar to Mattie's. Her face was etched in concentration, and she wore a nice dark green dress. Lafontaine knocked on the door frame once to get her attention.

“Perry? There's somebody you should meet.”

The girl Carmilla assumed was Perry looked up, and when her eyes met Carmilla's she gave an impatient little click with her tongue.

“My oh my, look at your clothes.” Perry exclaimed, her long curly red hair going everywhere as she set down the ballgown and went to meet Carmilla.

“It's difficult to get new clothes when Mother won't let me leave home.” Carmilla snapped back.

Perry looked momentarily stunned before giving Carmilla a little smile. Carmilla couldn't comprehend why the ginger's were being so nice to her. If she had said that to anyone else in their home she probably would have been kicked out. “I see. So, what can I do for you today...?” 

“Carmilla.”

“Carmilla. Is there something you need done? Because in your case I would just make you new clothes.”

“Actually Per, she's needs these clothes hemmed.” Lafontaine interrupted. Handing the ginger the hanger.

Carmilla nodded, looking almost sheepish. “Yes, but the new clothes would be nice too. My Mother gave me money for them so I'll pay you what you need.”

“Very well.” Perry nodded, humming in thought. “Lafontaine, can you put those on the rack, I'll have them done by tomorrow. As for you Carmilla, can you stand on the platform next to that rack over there so I can take your measurements?”

Carmilla co-operated and Perry began to test out different fabrics on her, all the while starting to make some unappreciated small talk.

“So Carmilla, are you going to the ball with your family tomorrow?”

“No.” 

“Why not?”

“Because my Mother told me I wasn't”

“Your Mother?”

“Well, Step-Mother.”

“Oh, and why would she do that?”

“I don't know!” Carmilla growled, getting flustered. “Stop asking me questions I cannot answer.”

Perry froze, giving Carmilla a look through a raised eyebrow. “Then how about I ask you a question you can answer. Do you want to go to the ball?”

Carmilla furrowed her eyebrows. “Excuse me?”

“Do you want to go to the ball?” Perry repeated.

Carmilla hadn't thought about that. Did she? She supposed it would be a fun night out, and something she would able to finally do besides stay home all the time.

“Perhaps. But my Mother would never allow it.” Carmilla sighed, “Honestly? I just want to be able to use whatever left over money I have for a new sketchbook. I'm beginning to run out.”

Perry nodded once as though in deep thought before closing her measuring tape and gesturing for Carmilla to sit. “I'll be right back with some clothes for you.” Without another word, she disappeared behind the racks of fabric.

“This day keeps getting stranger and stranger.” Carmilla grumbled. As much as she didn't want to admit it though, she was actually enjoying the gingers company. It was a nice change from sitting at home all the time. She could however, live without there pestering.

Perry returned moments later with a pile of clothes. “These should be your size. They're pretty basic clothing, it will still look good on you and it's fairly inexpensive. You should be able to get that sketchbook you want.”

Carmilla was stunned at the pure kindness in her voice. She wished her Mother could be as nice as Perry is. “Oh, well thank you!”

Perry chuckled lightly. “Of course Carmilla, and tomorrow make sure you come around noon to get the ballgowns.”

“Okay sure! And thank again.” Carmilla exclaimed, letting out a rare smile. Things couldn't be turning out any better.

Carmilla began to change her clothes, and checked herself in the mirror for the first time in a while. Perry had given her a nice white shirt that was tight but comfortable, a pair of black khaki's, black suspenders, and a black newsboys cap that would help keep her hair out of her face. Her worn out shoes had been replaced with black socks and black loafers, and for the first time in a while, Carmilla actually felt at ease. 

“You look great Carmilla!” Lafontaine exclaimed when they saw her. “I think that's better than those old rags don't you?”

“I would have to agree.” Carmilla teased, and attempted to hand them the money. Lafontaine recoiled in return.

“Oh no you don't. Perry and I were talking, and she told me about that sketchbook. Get anything you need and pay us tomorrow with whatever is left.”

Carmilla tilted her head in surprise. “Why are you both so nice to me?”

Lafontaine gave her a crooked grin like she knew something Carmilla didn't. “I don't know.”

Carmilla just shook her head. “Well alright. Thanks again.”

Leaving the shop, Treasure greeted her with a happy neigh. Carmilla chuckled, giving her horse a pat of affection. “Sorry that took so long boy, we can keep moving.”

Carmilla spent the next hour getting what she wanted from the cottage that sold art supplies. A sketchbook, a piece of charcoal, and three pencils later and she was back with Treasure, taking a well deserved break in the middle of the village by a little pond. 

Carmilla left Treasure to graze the grass while she got closer to the pond, spotting a few ducklings. She remembered the stars she saw a few nights ago, the ones her father used to call the “Wild Duck Cluster”. Taking out her sketchbook, she sat under a tree and began to sketch the ducks by the pond. It was messy, being the first time she had drawn anything besides stars, but it did the job. She was actually quite proud of it when she finished. 

While she began to add more detail, her focus was broken when she heard a gasp from behind her. “Wow! Did you draw that yourself?”

Slamming the notebook in shock, Carmilla spun around to be met with a figure she assumed to be female. It was hard to tell since she wore a brown cloak that covered her head. 

Carmilla felt a light flush begin to appear across her cheeks. How long had the stranger been standing there?

“So what if I did?” She retorted. “What's it to you?”

The figure shrunk back slightly at the coldness in Carmilla's voice. “Nothing I guess. I was just looking.”

Carmilla scoffed, not buying into it. “Do you always just look over peoples shoulders?”

“Only when they're interesting.” The figure snapped back, and Carmilla smirked back crossing her arms. “So I'm interesting then?”

That seemed to work, because the figure began to stutter. “I mean- I didn't say- I didn't intend-”

Carmilla laughed, a full real laugh. She hadn't laughed like that in ages. “Relax cupcake. I was just teasing you. What's your name? I'm Carmilla.”

The figure relaxed, a hand moving up to lower her hood, and Carmilla's breath caught in her throat. The girl was stunning, she had beautiful light brown hair that cascaded down her face, and her eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

“I'm Laura.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I updated!! I don't exactly know when the next chapter will be up buy stay tuned I guess!

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I can keep writing this cuz its actually super fun to write <3


End file.
